thedarkknighttrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sal Maroni
Salvatore Vincent "Sal" Maroni '(also known as "'the Italian") was an Italian mafia boss in charge of corruption and obstruction of justice deals for the mafia in Gotham City. He was eventually killed by Harvey Dent in revenge for the death of Rachel Dawes. Biography Early Life Born the only son of Luigi "Big Lou" Maroni, a Gotham City mafia boss, Salvatore Vincent Maroni grew up in the privlaged care of the Maroni Crime Family as they battled for control of the city's organized crime with the rivaling Falcone Crime Family, led by organized crime's current head Carmine Falcone. This all changed when he inherited the crime family following his father's tragic death, and slowly rose to dominant mafia power by preparing to succeed Falcone as head of crime in Gotham after the latter's arrest at the hands of the city's new vigilante protector Batman. Unfortunately, while the other mafia bosses within the city decided to back off, one of them, Yuri "the Russian" Dimitrov, ''The Dark Knight'' '' allied with gang leaders such as the Chechen and Gambol. When put on trial by new Gotham District Attorney Harvey Dent, one of his accountants, Wilmer Rossi, took the fall for inheriting the Falcone power. Since there wasn't enough evidence to prove that it was a lie when Dent announced Rossi to be treated as hostile, Maroni was released. Shortly afterwards, he, along with the Chechen and Gambol, received help from a Chinese accountant named Lau, who hid their laundered money from the authorities and fled to Hong Kong. Later, he discussed the matter of Harvey Dent and recent robberies of their mob banks by the Joker. The Joker himself appeared and offered to kill the Batman for half of their money, but the mob refused. After the Joker introduced himself to the mob, Maroni sent an ex-cop private investagator named Hamlin to find out the Joker's identity and where he lived. A few weeks later, Hamlin returned to Maroni who was in a restaraunt and asked him if the Joker existed, because he could not find anything about him. Hamlin began laughing uncomfortably and collapsed dead. Maroni would discover Hamlin's body had traces of a rare plant found somewhere in Asia. Later, Maroni and the Chechen agreed to hire the Joker. Soon after, they were both taken to court along with many other criminals at once. Swiftly making bail, Sal Maroni was captured in a club and interrogated by Batman for the Joker's location. As Batman held him off the side of a building on a fire escape landing, Maroni arrogantly pointed out the fall would be non-fatal. Batman simply replied "I'm counting on it" and dropped him, breaking both Maroni's legs. Maroni refused to snitch on the Joker, as, despite his theatrics and apparent viciousness, the Joker showed Gotham's criminals that Batman is still a man and is unwilling to kill. With this knowledge, Maroni knows he should be more afraid of the Joker, the real monster. After the Joker's arrest, Detectives Michael Wuertz and Anna Ramirez sold Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes to Maroni and tied them up in a warehouse with oil drums and a bomb. Rachel was killed, while Batman rescued Harvey, who was scarred on the left side of his face. At some point, his legs managed to recover from being broken. After Rachel Dawes' death, and the Joker's escape from the MCU, Maroni, realizing the Joker is beyond anyone's control, finally told Jim Gordon the Joker's whereabouts. Later, Sal got into his car and while being driven to spend time with his wife was confronted by the recently scarred Harvey Dent, who was then going by Two-Face. He asked Maroni which police officer betrayed Rachel. When Maroni confessed it was Anna Ramirez, Two-Face flipped a coin to decide Maroni's fate. It landed in favor of allowing Maroni to live, but Two-Face next moved on to the fate of the Driver, which landed in favor of his death. Two-Face shot the driver, and the car swerved into a small obstruction, violently flipping it sideways and coming to a stop upside down. External links * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Maroni Crime Family Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Characters Category:The Dark Knight Characters